Never Let You Go
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: YuhixC? She came back just for Yuhi but her past memory is erased.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANC ok! It's sooo sad!  
  
Never Let You Go Chapter 1: Painful Memories  
  
Yuhi and Qu-chan (tell me if it is correct) are just going home after their visit at Aya and Touya. Yuhi was very quiet at that time; all that he did during the travel was to look out in the sky as if somebody was there.  
  
'Whenever I always see Aya and Touya happy together especially now that they are expecting a baby, I always feel jealous inside me. Jealous because I hope Chidori and me could be the same. However, it will all stay as a dream for me.' Yuhi felt his tears coming out again so he asked Qu-chan to pull over. "I'm going out for a while" Yuhi said smiling at Qu-chan.  
  
"What! We have to go home because I still have to watch "Baywatch" and what about the groceries?"  
  
"Daijobu, You go ahead so you can watch the show and as for the groceries I'll do it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep," with that Qu-chan went ahead of him.  
  
Yuhi noticed that they have stopped in the park so he went inside it. While he was walking, he saw images of Chidori smiling at him and calling his name.  
  
"Chidori." When he mentioned her name, she vanished out of thin air. A single tear came out of the corner of his eye.  
  
YUHI'S POV  
  
When Aya left with Touya to search for the robe and Touya's memory I started to hang out at Chidori's place. While I'm at there, I started to realize certain feelings I have for her. The feeling I have is far different from what I felt for Aya. It is much weirder and stronger than what I felt for Aya. At first, I didn't know what it was but it was already too late when I realized that it was love, pure love. I sat down on a bench thinking of how we first met.  
  
"Ohayo is Mr. Yuhi in there?" the girl said to me. (Hey, I don't quite remember that scene very much so I'm sorry if it is not accurate.) The first thing that entered into my mind is why would an elementary girl be looking for me. Every inch in her looks like an elementary girl, from the way her brownish red hairs is styled, her clothes, and let us not forget her height.  
  
"I'm Yuhi, what do you want from me?" to my surprise she suddenly jumps and hug me fiercely.  
  
"Oh my god, you look much cuter than the picture." I heard her shout. Aya and Qu-chan was staring at me as if I'm some maniac. She introduced herself to us. Her name is Chidori Kuruma (correct me if I'm wrong, please!). She told us why she came suddenly came here holding a picture of me and Ceres flying. (You already know what happened after that.) It turns out that Chidori is a celestial that can transform into a beautiful lady just like Aya in the end. Since then Chidori hangs out with us. I'll never forget the day I fell for her. (I know this is not shown in the series but I just what to include it in the story.) It was very cold at that night but something tells me to go out in the garden. I saw her sitting in the middle looking at the stars. I notice that she let her hair fall freely today. I sat beside her to keep her company.  
  
"There are a lot of stars tonight aren't they?" I said. She looked shocked when she saw me but it was instantly changed with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah" she returned her gaze at the stars, "Aren't they pretty?"  
  
"Yeah" I said while looking at her. 'What am I thinking? I should be in- love with Aya not her but.' I scolded myself.  
  
"When I'm lonely I just look up at the stars and I feel better already." She said. I just look at her trying to figure out what she meant by lonely. Then I saw a shooting star above us. "Look! A shooting star let's make a wish." I look at her in disbelief because making a wish at the shooting star doesn't make your wish come true. She closed her eyes and began to make a wish. "You actually believe that childish stuff?" she pouts childishly at me and said, "Yes and that is not a childish stuff." She glares at me and I did the same. She stops glaring at me when she notices that our face is just an inch. I blushed very hard at that time so I looked away. When I looked at her, again, she is smiling then that smile turns into laughter. "You should have seen your face when you're glaring."  
  
"Look whose talking." Then both of us laughed very hard. We stay at the garden talking about things. "It's getting late I should go to sleep right now."  
  
"Sure, so that you can grow taller."  
  
"Shut up." She was about to go inside when I stop her.  
  
"Chidori, good night and sweet dreams." She smiled at me.  
  
"Same to you and thank you for keeping me company." With that, she kissed me on the cheek and went away. I was shocked at that time. I taught we would be happy forever but boy, I was wrong. She died right in front of me, wait murdered in front of me. I was about to kill the guy but Chidori stopped me. We left the guy crying and shivering alone in the tunnel. I carried Chidori on my back trying to find a way out. I blame myself inside me. If I didn't leave her place that morning and if I didn't take the vest, she wouldn't have been in that place.  
  
"See, we could get out of this tunnel." I said to assure her.  
  
"I would like to eat all of your food." She said weakly.  
  
"Okay, which one do you like?"  
  
"Everything that you want to eat."  
  
"I would cook mackerels for you everyday, and I'll take care of Shota. He can switch school in here so he will be near to us." I notice that she is talking anymore and that made scared. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel very cold but your back is so warm." She stopped talking. I have to get out right now so I could rush her to the hospital. "Do you like me when I transformed into a celestial? You don't like childish girls right."  
  
"I like you just the way you are." Even though I can't see her, I know she is crying.  
  
"Yuhi.I've.always.wanted." she stops talking when we are at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Hey why did you stop? Come on; finish it what you are about to say. There's so much to say right. Chidori?" but she didn't finish it.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yuhi stood up and began to walk back home. His head is downcast so he didn't notice some couples sitting side-by-side. 'If only I had told her earlier about my feelings. Why didn't I tell her when she appeared at the ship? I'm such a stupid person.' He still didn't look up. Suddenly he bumped into someone that made him fall on his butt.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." The person said. Yuhi was shocked when he heard the voice. 'I've heard that voice somewhere. Could it be?' he looked at the person whom he had bumped into. 'I can't believe what I'm seeing. This must be a dream.'  
  
"You came back."  
  
Author's Note: Who is that person? Well, the italicized are lines from Yuhi's memory. While watching the show, I was thinking what would happen now to Yuhi now that Chidori is gone. Their paring is cute but Aya and Touya are much cuter. I noticed that Yuhi deserved to be happy in the end since Aya and Touya are. I'm sorry if this is bad in your opinion. Please review this fic. I accept everything except flamers. Jane! 


	2. Returning for you

I'm Back! Sorry it took me so long to post this up. My video card got broke so I have to buy a new one and took me some time to save some money for it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter of Never let you go.  
  
Chapter 2: Returning for you  
  
***YUHI'S POV***  
  
"You came back" without thinking I suddenly hugged the girl in front of me. I can't believe what is happening Chidori came back. This is the happiest day of my life. Suddenly I felt something burning in my cheek. Then I noticed that she just slapped me.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed at my face.  
  
"What's wrong with you don't you even recognized me?"  
  
"No!" I feel like crying when she said that. I looked at her again to see what's wrong then it hit me. She's not my Chidori. Yes, she has the same color of the hair, face, mouth, but there are thing that have changed. She is taller and more mature but that is not what makes her different, it's her eyes. Her eyes have the shades of green. I am so stupid for thinking that Chidori came back just for me. For Pete' sake she's dead. I stood up slowly and extend my hand to help get up her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else." I was trying to smile but it didn't work.  
  
"I'm sorry too for screaming at you." She now said calmly. Hey, they have the same voice except hers is much mature. She is wearing a blue sleeveless dress and white sandals. Then she looked at me straight in the eye. "Have we met?" she said seriously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry I thought I saw you somewhere."  
  
"Maybe. Well I have to go bye." I walked away not turning back. I should have ignored my heart for telling me to walk in this park.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
Yuhi decided to take a walk to the supermarket since it is very near the park. When he arrived at the supermarket, he saw Q-san carrying two bags of groceries.  
  
"What are you doing in here I thought I am going to buy today's groceries?" Yuhi took the groceries from her hand and put it behind the car.  
  
"I got bored and have nothing to do. Besides I don't think you feel good today after her.funeral." Q-san said sadly. "Thanks, even though you're weird. Come on I still have to cook." They drive home quietly that day.  
  
***THAT NIGHT AT YUHI'S RESIDENCE***  
  
"Q-san, have you seen my wallet!" Yuhi shouted while looking at his pants.  
  
"You mean the black leather one with Chidori's picture on it."  
  
"Yeah, where is it? It is very important to me."  
  
"Ummm.hmmm.Sorry don't know where you put it." Yuhi smile sarcastically at her.  
  
"Thanks for nothing." Yuhi gave up on looking for his wallet and slumped on his bed. "That wallet is special because it is the one Chidori gave to me on my birthday."  
  
***YUHI'S BIRTHDAY PARTY (A MEMORY OF YUHI)***  
  
"Happy birthday, Yuhi!" everyone shouted the moment I came home. (I just only made this up okay. This happens a month after Aya went away with Touya to look for the robe. I really love that episode. Also, Yuhi is already in- love with Chidori.)  
  
"Too bad Aya-chan is not here to celebrate it with us." Q-san said which gave her a glare from everyone. I looked at Chidori for no reason but I was surprised to see her down on my birthday. Her brown eyes (is it?) are starting to form some tears. Chidori noticed that I am looking at her so she plastered on a fake smile the entire party hoping to deceive everyone but not me.  
  
"Chidori, why don't you sleep in here for today since it's already late." Suzumi said to Chidori. Chidori thought about it for a while, because she only stays there when Aya is still around. 'Well, my brother has to stay at the hospital for today because of his rehabilitation and I notice that there are some men lurking at my house.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chidori didn't know that I was eavesdropping but onee-san does.  
  
"You'll have to thank me later." She said directly to me. I still don't understand what she meant at that time but now I do. That night while I was listening to Daybreak's song "One", someone knocked in my door.  
  
"Yes?" I said while sitting on my mini couch.  
  
"Can I come in?" Did I just heard right? Did she just knock in my door? What did she just eat? She naturally, burst here in my room without warning and pounces onto me. I went to open the door and saw her fidgeting nervously and blushing? "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, why did you ask?"  
  
"You sure are acting strange today."  
  
"Oh." I motioned her to enter in my room. "Is that Daybreak?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite."  
  
"It's my favorite." We both said in unison. Both of us laughed at what had happened.  
  
"I like their song, "Cross my heart", because it's so.romantic."  
  
"Yeah.so, what brings you here? You didn't just come here just to listen to Daybreak."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to give you this." She held out a present wrapped in blue wrapping. I slowly opened it and saw a black leather wallet. I was surprised and happy at the wallet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry that Aya is not here to celebrate your birthday." She said sadly.  
  
"It's alright." Wait! Did I just say that without getting annoyed on the fact that Aya went away with Touya?  
  
"You mean you're not mad at her anymore?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.it's.because.you.you love Aya and you got annoyed when she chose Touya over you."  
  
"I did love her but I just realized that my love for her is just a sisterly love." When I said that there was a glint of happiness in her eyes but it disappeared immediately. I decided to let it pass for today. We talk that night until 12:00am; she slept peacefully at my couch that day. She looks like an angel when she sleeps and I hate to wake her up. So, I carried her back to her room.  
  
"Yuhi." She said while sleeping. Wow, she is dreaming about me, I wonder what it is?  
  
"Goodnight Chidori." I kissed her cheek and saw her smile. I went back to my room thinking about what I just did.  
  
***End of memory***  
  
***Q-SAN POV***  
  
I was watching bikini open thinking why did they didn't choose me as one of their models? I am more beautiful and sexy than they are. Oh well, maybe they didn't saw me yet. While I was munching on some chips, I heard somebody talking. I followed where it was coming from and I just found out that I was standing at the front of Yuhi's room. Suzumi is right next to me.  
  
"He really misses her and I understand how he feels." Suzumi said.  
  
"Chidori." Yuhi said while sleeping.  
  
"Should I wake him up?" I asked  
  
"No, just let him dream about her."  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"I'll get it." Suzumi said. Poor Yuhi, he's always been like this since she died.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
Suzumi went outside to answer the door. She was shocked to see Chidori outside but she has changed. (Think of her body when she change to celestial but same face except her hair is hung loosely on her back and her eyes are green just like Touya). Suzumi couldn't speak for a moment in there.  
  
"Hi my name is Chidori Tsuyoki, I'm came here to return Aogiri-san's wallet. He dropped it in the park."  
  
'I have to talk to her.' Suzumi thought to herself.  
  
"Come in." Suzumi led her to the living room. Q-san also saw her and was shocked to see her alive.  
  
"Chidori, I missed you so much!" Q-san said with tears streaming on her eyes. A large sweat drop appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Q-san, please call Yuhi." Suzumi interrupted.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
***CHIDORI'S POV***  
  
We went to their living room quietly. As I look around, I got a strange feeling that I've been in this place before but it can't be because I've never been in this place for the first place.  
  
"Thank you for returning Yuhi's wallet."  
  
"That's nothing." A vision came to me when I look at the lady. She was dancing gracefully like a swan. Then I came back to the reality when she called my name.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," I looked at her curiously, "Excuse me but. are you a dancer?" she seems to be taken by surprise by this question. Nevertheless, she answered it anyway.  
  
"Yes I am how did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"My name is Suzumi Aogiri.so tell me about yourself." She asked me.  
  
"As I told you earlier, I'm Chidori Tsuyoki. I'm a half Japanese and half American. I just came here yesterday to visit my grandmother." before I could continue he came running in here. I don't know why but whenever I see him, my heart began to pound fast and I feel different kinds of emotion like joy, sadness, and love. Weird isn't it.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he asked in an amused way. I saw him smile that made me melt right at this moment. Get a hold of yourself Chidori you just met the guy.  
  
"There's an address in your wallet which by the way you dropped at the park."  
  
"Thank you very much. You don't know how much it meant to me."  
  
"I know how much my birthday present means to you." I suddenly blurted out. I felt everyone's eyes on me as if I said something wrong. Where did that words came?  
  
"How did you know it's a birthday present for me?" the look that he gave me was a sad one and a hopeful one. It makes me want to cry.  
  
"I.I. didn't know it just came out."  
  
"It's all right maybe your just tired." Suzumi said.  
  
"Maybe your right. I should be going right now. Thank you." I said. I was preparing to leave when Yuhi stopped me.  
  
"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" (It's just 7:30pm that day) Should I refuse or not? I've been embarrassed at what I did to him this afternoon I don't know if I can face him but gather my guts thinking it would just take a minute. Boy, I was wrong.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I am so glad I finished this fiction.  
  
Shouhi: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Blue-angel 45: Yes and no.she is re.Wait! Just read the next chapter. For their height, I know that there is a problem in their height so I fixed it up.  
  
? - Thanks for correcting me on Q-san's name.  
  
Ayaluvtooya - Thank you for reviewing and what do you think of creating a fic about Aya and Touya?  
  
Iron Mouse - well here is the next chapter.  
  
Ms. Kilua - sorry forgot you're first name. Thanks.  
  
Well, that's it if you're name is not in thank you list watch out for it on the next chapter. Right now I'm enjoying my wonderful holiday but don't worry I am now typing the next chapter. Happy Holidays Everyone! R&R PLEASE. 


	3. Promise of meeting

Hi Everyone! Before I start, I would like to say sorry for taking this sooo long to update. We will start the story with CHIDORI TSUYOKI'S POV. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Promise of meeting again.  
  
I can't believe what I'm doing right now. Here I am sitting with Aogiri's having dinner. It's not that I don't like them but they are complete strangers to me. I only know them for about hours and here I am talking to them feeling like I've known them for ages. I listened to Suzumi-chan talking about Yuhi-kun when he was young that's where I noticed him looking at me in a strange way. I got uncomfortable at the way he is looking at me so I asked Suzumi about Chidori because it's been bothering since I met Yuhi-kun.  
  
"Suzumi-chan, can you tell me who is this Chidori, Yuhi had been talking about?" it seems to me that I said a bad word because no one speak at that time. It's just as time has been frozen. To my surprise, Yuhi is the one who breaks the silence.  
  
"Chidori is a special person to all of us especially to.me. She looks a lot like you except for the eyes. She always smiles even if she has a problem and she is willing to sacrifice herself just to make sure everyone is okay." It seems to me that he loves this Chidori so much.  
  
"It seems to me that you love her very much. She is sure a lucky girl." He looked at me in a surprised way and then a small smile crept in his face. Suzumi-chan seems surprise to see Yuhi-kun smile, I wonder why? "Where is she?" I suddenly asked not knowing the pain it would bring to everyone.  
  
"She died months ago." Yuhi said his head bent down. I don't know why but I wanted to comfort him and tell it's alright I am just right here.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said softly. Then a vision came suddenly to me.  
  
~CHIDORI"S VISION~ A girl who looks like me is hiding outside the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, a blond girl is talking to Yuhi. The blond girl is saying goodbye to Yuhi at that time. (This is the scene where Aya is going away with Touya to look for the manna. I don't know the lines of it and besides you know what happened)  
  
"Go right now before I change my mind." Yuhi said to the blond girl.  
  
"Thank you." The blond girl didn't notice me when she went out but the girl in pigtails is actually happy for the blond girl and this guy named Touya. Yuhi was on a verge crying at that moment so the girl in pigtails slowly approached him at his side. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"I saw what you did and I think it is the bravest thing you have done. Everything is going to be alright I promise you. I will be right here if you needed a friend."  
  
~END~  
  
All of a sudden, I blacked out to the dreams of my childhood.  
  
@@@NORMAL POV@@@  
  
After Chidori heard everything about Kuruma, she passed out. Yuhi went to her side immediately.  
  
"Hey, wake up." Yuhi said worriedly while shaking her gently. "Onee-san what happened to her? Q-san, call an ambulance quick!"  
  
"Don't worry Yuhi, she just passed out." Suzumi said calmly.  
  
"Passed out?" Yuhi said while holding Chidori close to him.  
  
"Yeah. So why don't you put her in the guest room right now."  
  
"But how did she passed out?" Yuhi asked himself.  
  
"Maybe she's just tired." Suzumi answered, 'or maybe Chidori's past memories of her life is slowly showing to her.'  
  
Yuhi carried Chidori in a bridal style to Aya's old room. He placed her slowly in a futon where Chidori stirred slowly. He stayed there for a while looking at her sleeping form.  
  
"Why? Why did you come back?" Yuhi whispered to no one. He stood up and went to his room.  
  
Morning came at the Aogiri's residence. Chidori just woke up; it was very early at that time.  
  
"Where am I?" then she remembered what happened last night. "Oh my.shoot." She looked at her watch and saw 6:00am. She stood up quickly and went to the living room. She saw Suzumi practicing her dance steps. Suzumi stopped immediately because she noticed Chidori's presence.  
  
"Ohayo! You're an early riser."  
  
"Ohayo Suzumi-chan! Arigato for last night but I have to go right now or else the plane will leave without me." Chidori said apologetically, "Gomenasai and arigato."  
  
"Where are you going?" Suzumi asked hoping she would know where to find her again.  
  
"I will be at Tokyo for this weekend and.what is that name of island.well I forgot. I was hoping I could stay at one place for a long time but I can't business is calling me to go." Chidori said sadly. 'Why am I saying these things to her?' she looked at her watch and noticed that there are only 3 hours left.  
  
"I really have to go. I enjoyed the dinner last night. Good bye." Chidori went away.  
  
"Wait!" but Chidori is gone before she could stop her.  
  
@@@A HOUR LATER@@@  
  
"Ohayo onee-san." Yuhi said while yawning. He turned his head sideways obviously looking for someone.  
  
"If you're looking for Tsuyoki-san, she left an hour ago." Suzumi said calmly drinking some tea.  
  
"What! Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I tried to do it but you sleep like a log."  
  
"You should have tried." Yuhi said. He sat at the table and stared at the ceiling. 'It would better if she goes away right? Maybe this way I could forget about her completely.' Yuhi thought to himself sadly.  
  
"Anyhow.since you were sleeping I found out that the flight to Tokyo will leave 2 hours from now. That will give you time to prepare and go to the airport to see her again." Suzumi said. 'I know how much he loves Chidori as she does to him. That's why she did this just to be with him.'  
  
"Are you crazy? I just met Tsuyoki-san yesterday. As if we know each other for so long which was not." Yuhi is blushing at the idea of going to Tsuyoki with no reason.  
  
"If you just only knew." Suzumi mumbled to herself. Unfortunately, Yuhi heard this.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said if you only knew that she left something here."  
  
'Good cover' Suzumi thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah sure." Then Suzumi brought out a black wallet with an airplane ticket to Tokyo. "So that's how you knew where and when she is going."  
  
"You better go now she really needs this." With that, Yuhi took a quick bath and went to the airport with Q-san driving the car.  
  
@@@AT THE AIRPORT (30 minutes had passed) @@@  
  
(I ran out of ideas okay) "Where the heck is it?" Chidori was looking at the purse for her wallet. "I know I put it in here somewhere. Okay this is bad." She was starting to have a hysterical mood when she couldn't remember where did she put her wallet. "I bought the wallet yesterday and I saw Yuhi's wallet in my purse which reminds me to bring it back to him. I went in there and brought his wallet back and I fainted then.Oh no! I forgot to bring it with me. I'm such a stupid person." Then somebody tapped behind her shoulder. "Yes?" Chidori said with tears on her eyes.  
  
"Tsuyoki-san, why are you crying?" the person who tapped her shoulder turned out to be Yuhi.  
  
"I forgot .sniff.my ticket"  
  
"Here." Yuhi gave her the wallet. 'This is not the way I planned before I got here. I planned to be cold to her so that way I could take Chidori out of my life completely but when I saw her cry I can't do it anymore.'  
  
Chidori's eyes lit up when she saw her wallet and the ticket. She suddenly hugged Yuhi tightly. Yuhi blushed when she did that. "You're a life saver. Thank you very much." Then she kissed him on the lips. Chidori suddenly broke away when she noticed what she did. "I'm.I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye." Chidori went away with her face burning.  
  
"Tsuyoki-san wait!" Yuhi snapped out of his trance when he heard her say Goodbye. Chidori stopped and looked at him still blushing. "I know we just met and.I was wondering." Yuhi is blushing very hard and looked at the floor, "I.I.wanted to see you again. If that is okay with you."  
  
"Hmmm.Do you know the Hachijo small Island?" Chidori asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuhi looked at her.  
  
'I don't know why am I telling this to him.' Chidori said to herself, "I will be staying there next week. Meet me at the pier on Tuesday 3:00 in the afternoon."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I have to go now. Nice meeting you again."  
  
"See yah." Chidori left with a promise of meeting at the pier.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I have to go right now because my stupid brother is coming right now with his band of the idiots. Hope you like it. I'm sorry to leave you hanging in there and sorry for the wrong grammar. Please tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be longer than my previous chapters so it may took me some time to do it because Aya and Touya will be appearing to help Chidori. Ooops.I slipped my tongue. Damn me. 


	4. Revival of Cproject

Chapter 4: Revival of C Project!  
  
"Come on spill it, you've met someone right?" a lady in her mid-twenties said to Chidori eagerly.  
  
"What made you say that thing, Riana?" Chidori said innocently. Riana Nobuhiko is Chidori's assistant manager other than that she was her best friend. She had a wavy brown hair and has jade eyes. She has a body that could pass for a model. She is wearing a blue sophisticated office type dress.  
  
"Do you want me to tell?" before Chidori could say something she was beaten to it by Riana. "You've been smiling non-stop since you arrived here in Tokyo. Doesn't your face hurt at all? You are humming when you bath which you don't do at all." Riana and Chidori live in the same house. "You just giggle out of nowhere, and you have this certain kind glow within you. So, did I prove my point here? Now tell me who is this guy that made my best friend like this?"  
  
"Do I really act like that?" Chidori asked innocently which earned her a glare from Riana. "Okay fine, his name is Yuhi Aogiri we met at the park while I was strolling one day then the second time we met he kinda asked me on a date this Tuesday." Chidori said with a smile, "but I don't know if I would go or not because I have some lot of work to do. I know I promised him but."  
  
"What! You're planning to stood him up?"  
  
"No, I'm planning to cancel it." Chidori said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"No your not going to that were going to Hachijo and meet that guy whether you like it or not."  
  
"But." before Chidori could say anything Riana beat her to it.  
  
"No buts," she said firmly, "and besides it's about time you have some fun and relaxation."  
  
"I'm having fun right now. I get to travel to different places."  
  
"Yeah sure, but the pressure of being the president of this company is preventing you to have some fun." Riana looked at her with worried eyes. Chidori was about to argue but she realized that what Riana had said is true.  
  
"You're right I never get to have some fun like hanging out and stuff like that. In fact, I never had fun at all. Funny because ever since I can remember my parents had started to teach me how to manage our business until they passed away. I took the responsibility as a president seriously because this is the only remembrance that my parents gave to me. I don't want them to be disappointed to me because I left this business in a slump. It's not that I'm complaining it's just that I just realized for the first time what a boring life I had." Chidori said sadly.  
  
"As far as I know you are doing a great job in the company. Heck, the company you're running is one of the successful one here in Japan and at America and England. Even though you wet for a one-month vacation nothing will change. Let's take "Celestial Smile as an example, that restaurant has only three branches in Japan and it's not yet worldwide, but when you step in it became worldwide. So, I'm sure your parents are so proud of you but why don't you give yourself a break for a while. One more thing, I heard that Hachijo island has some great scenery and I know how much you love to take pictures so that leaves you no other options to go."  
  
Chidori seemed to think about it for a moment while Riana was nervously waiting for an answer. "I.I don't know what to wear for Tuesday?" Riana just smiled at her and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry, Riana is here to rescue you." Then she smiled. "By the way, is he a cute one or a hunk?" Chidori just shook her head while laughing.  
  
@@@Aogiri's residence@@@  
  
"This will now be your new home." Yuhi said to Shouta. They stood outside the Aogiri's residence while Suzumi and Q-chan stood outside to welcome Shouta. Shouta looked at the home sadly that would be his for the rest of his life. After Chidori died, Yuhi adopted Shouta to his family since Chidori, his only living relative, died.  
  
Shouta drastically changed after his sister died, from a cheerful boy to a lifeless one. Many things had been taken from him since his sister died. He never realized that one day his sister would leave him just as his parents did.  
  
Yuhi cheerfully showed him his room. "Well, this is your room now. Your yukata is folded in that cabinet. I'll just leave you for a while to pack. Call if you need anything okay. See you later." Shouta examined his new room for a while. There is a study table below the window. His window is draped with light blue curtain. He put luggage at the study table and started to fix his things. He pulled out their family portrait after he put his clothes away. Memories started to come back to him while looking at his sister's picture.  
  
@@@OUTSIDE THE DOCK@@@  
  
The sun is starting to rise but neither his sister nor Yuhi-niichan still appeared. He was just about to go inside the laboratory when he saw Yuhi- niichan came out carrying his sister's bloody body. Shouta started to run towards them but he suddenly stop in his tracks. He noticed that there is something wrong in this scene. When Yuhi stood face-to-face to him, it suddenly struck him hard, Chidori is not moving at all. He stared at his sister's pale peaceful face not wanting to believe everything he saw. He was expecting to wake up from this nightmare and see his sister at the kitchen preparing the breakfast while Yuhi cooks the breakfast. Yuhi carefully placed Chidori's body on the stretcher while crying silently. Shouta went to his sister thinking this is some sort of a joke that his sister played on him and it is a very bad one.  
  
"Hey onee-chan, wake up. The joke is over this is not funny anymore," Shouta said helplessly. Still, his sister didn't even move a bit. She is still wearing a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
Shouta still refuse to give up, started to shake his sister. "Wake up, Onegai. See I'm all right because Touya-niichan saved me back there. You promised that we would go to the park tomorrow, remember? Wake up!" Shouta started to pound his sister when Yuhi stopped him by touching his shoulder. Shouta looked at Yuhi with tear-stained face and he suddenly hugged him fiercely. Yuhi was shocked by Shouta's action that he didn't know what to do at first. So, he hugged him back as Shouta cried in his chest while calling out for his sister.  
  
@@@END OF DREAM@@@  
  
Shouta unknowingly slept as the terrible memory came back to him as he softly called out his sister's name. Yuhi entered Shouta's room quietly and arranged the futon for him to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't save your sister. It was all my fault, I'm so sorry." Yuhi said to the sleeping Shouta and he left silently.  
  
Yuhi went to the kitchen to ease his mind off when Suzumi stopped him.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Both of them entered the living room quietly.  
  
"So, how's Shouta doing right now?"  
  
"He is sleeping right now."  
  
"Hmmm.I had a good feeling that Shouta's sadness would come to an end." "Huh? What do you mean?" Yuhi asked curiously, at what Suzumi had said. Suzumi at first was surprised at what she had said but she quickly regains her composure.  
  
"What I meant is that Shouta would overcome his sadness over Chidori's death now that you are at his side to help him." Suzumi said calmly. 'I nearly slipped at that time.'  
  
"I really hope so." Yuhi said sadly.  
  
"You still haven't told me what had happened after you ran after Tsuyoki at the airport." Suzumi said with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing much, I just gave her the passport and." at that moment Yuhi remembered when Chidori kissed him which made him blush at that time.  
  
"And, what else?"  
  
"Nothing." Yuhi was silent at that time. "Ne onee chan, there is something weird about Tsuyoki."  
  
Suzumi's eyebrow rose up. 'Could it be?' Suzumi said to herself. "What made you say that?"  
  
"There is something about the way she stares at me. It's as if. oh just forget about it. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Just forget about it." Yuhi said in a defeated tone. Yuhi started to leave when once again Suzumi stop him in his track.  
  
"There are things that they are not what they seems. No matter how much they change their appearance, they are always the same in the inside. Remember that because it might be useful someday." Suzumi said mysteriously. Yuhi was puzzled at what Suzumi had said to him and he left silently to ponder on what she said to him.  
  
@@@YUHI'S ROOM 12:00 am@@@  
  
It was already midnight and Yuhi is still wide-awake. His thoughts are occupied by one girl with the name of Chidori.  
  
'Why do I get a feeling that Chidori came back? I mean it is impossible right, but why does Tsuyoki look somewhat like her. Heck, they even have the same name. This is so weird but the weirdest part is in the way she looks at me. She stares just like the way Chidori used to stare at me. The look that gives me a feeling that I'm transparent and she can see what's inside me.'  
  
Yuhi started to remember what had happened yesterday at the airport.  
  
'Damn it, why did I asked her out eventhough she doesn't know me well? I have a great guess that she thinks I'm a sick guy. I wonder what made me do that? I only do that around Chidori. Well, not technically asking her out but I asked her to hangout. I was such a coward at that time to ask her out because she might think that I'm just using her to replace the sadness I feel for Aya but. but I'm just so scared that she too might not love me. I don't want to replace Chidori but when Tsuyoki came, I don't know. Who really are you Chidori Tsuyoki and how could you make me feel this way?'  
  
"Maybe I can find the answers this Tuesday." With that, Yuhi fell into a deep slumber.  
  
@@@CHIDORI'S PLACE (temporary) - SUNDAY@@@  
  
The place is filled with boxes that have labels like: Riana's stuff toys, Chidori's picture collection and stuff like that. Chidori and Riana both sat in their sofa due to their tiredness.  
  
"So that fixed everything." Chidori said to Riana.  
  
"Yeah I thought we would never finished in here. So are you excited for this Tuesday?"  
  
"Of course I am! Just think of the beautiful scenery I would see in there. Good thing I found a perfect spot for Celestial Smile. I just hope the people would love it."  
  
"Of course they would. Eventhough at first I think it is strange that you would choose to live at that place rather than here in Tokyo."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chidori asked curiously.  
  
"Well for one the scenery that I know you is dying to take some pictures eventhough you have a certain business to run." Riana said jokingly to Chidori.  
  
"Riana, taking pictures makes me happy so don't mess with it." Chidori said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I know, I know I'm just teasing you. It's just that have you seen someone who takes wonderful pictures for fun and run a business all at the same time?" Chidori took a moment to think about it.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"That is one characteristic I love in you sis. Now don't interrupt I'm still not yet finished answering your previous question. I think that new scenery would take away the stress in your face. Lastly, you get a chance to spend some time with Yuhi." At the mention of Yuhi's name Chidori began to blush.  
  
"So do you have any outfit for you to wear this Tuesday?" Riana said enthusiastically "Ummm.my offices suit." Chidori said innocently.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't know the guy that much and what if he forgot all about me.and.I'm so scared this is my first date because my parent don't let me go into one so I don't know what to do." Chidori said in a panic tone.  
  
"Oh boy, good thing we don't have to go to work today. Come on we have to go to the mall and after that I will give you some pointers." Then Riana drag Chidori to the mall to buy the perfect outfit.  
  
@@@SOMEWHERE@@@  
  
The room is very dark. There is a big screen there is divided into 5 screens with different people in it who looked like wealthy one. In the middle of the room, a silhouette of a lady who stood facing the screen who seems like talking to the men in it.  
  
"You have our full support in this project. Just be sure that you don't failed just like Kagami did." The blond man said.  
  
"Don't worry I would make sure that the celestial beings will walk this earth again." The lady said with a smirk.  
  
"Make that thing happen because I don't want that incident to happen ever again. The celestials are proven dangerous to our existence." The black skinned man in a tunic said.  
  
"As you wish." Her red lips curved into a cruel smile.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE  
  
At last, I've finished this thing. I've been so busy with stuff like college. Nyahahahahahahahaha! After so many entrance exam and interviews, I passed at FEU! Don't worry I will make sure to update sooner. R&R!!!!! 


End file.
